reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Snakes in the Garden/Transcript
Since Mary, Queen of Scotland was a child, The English have wanted her country and her crown. She is sent to France, to wed its next king to save herself and her people, a bond that should protect her but there are forces that conspire, forces of Darkness, forces of the heart. Long may she reign. 'Previously on Reign...' : NOSTRADAMUS: '''I saw your son's future. His union with Mary, she will cost Francis his life. : '''MARY: We've been engaged since we were six! : FRANCIS: An alliance with Scotland could destroy France. : MARY: '''You don't want to marry me. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''You said the potion would make her seem like the dead, one glass of wine and she would wake up with her virtue destroyed. : '''MARY: '''Colin, No : '''LOLA: He said he was forced. : MARY: '''Colin is my subject and I demand to speak with him. : '''HENRY: Colin's been executed. He was beheaded this morning. 'ACT 1: ' 'ACT 1, SCENE 1 — IN THE DUNGEONS:' (In the dungeon, Colin, who was said to be dead, is seen being tortured by one of the King and Queen's men) : GUARD: 'You're done for now, boy. Don't get too comfortable. ''(The guard slinks away into the night. As soon as he's out of the picture, a dark figure scurries down the corridor) : '''CLARISSA:'' (trying to bring Colin to attention):'' Wake up. Wake up. (She removes the binds from his hands and tells him to leave) : CLARISSA: 'Go. Go. ''(She reaches for the hot iron and uses it on Colin and he screams in pain, but finally gets up) : '''COLIN: Who are you?'' (yelling) Why did you free me? ''(Clarissa continues to run out of the dungeon, never once turning around to look back) 'ACT 1, SCENE 2 — IN MARY'S CHAMBERS:' (As the morning light sweeps into a window in the castle, Mary looms over a sleeping Lola, pushing the covers back over her chest. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door) : SARAH THE SERVANT: Lady Kenna, Lady Aylee and Greer of Kinross, Your Grace. (Mary's other three ladies all follow close behind) : MARY: '''Thank you, Sarah. : '''KENNA: You slept there while Lola slept in your bed? : MARY: We were talking about what happened to Colin. She fell asleep crying. I feel for her.... And for Colin. (The girls exit the room as to not wake Lola up from her sleep, but they continue chatting in hushed tones in the castle's corridor) : MARY: The French King and Queen said Colin's attack on me was an English plot, but Colin told Lola it was someone here, highly placed at French court. All I know is it had to be someone opposed to Scotland's alliance with France; my engagement to Francis. (Mary lowers her voice further, while all the girls eat breakfast) : MARY: England wants my country and my crown. I need the alliance with France to protect Scotland from the English, and I need time before there's any chance of Francis marrying me. I won't have time if I don't figure out who's against me. 'ACT 1, SCENE 3 — IN THE THRONE ROOM:' (All of court has gathered in the throne room. On this day, a group of foreigners has gathered while the King and Queen speak of who they're betrothing the younger Prince to) : QUEEN CATHERINE: 'Let's agree it's a brilliant match. Madeleine's French, so there's no question of her family's loyalty... Very wealthy. : '''KING HENRY: '''But not royal, so they're hungry for power. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''They'll pay for it. ''(The King's concern lifts at the thought) : '''KING HENRY: '''It's only right to accept the support of one's loyal subjects. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE ''(to her son): And she has a giraffe. (The young prince finally smiles) : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Well, Madeleine's widely traveled. She's come from far away... by ship. : '''PRINCE CHARLES: Do I get a giraffe, too? : QUEEN CATHERINE: '''The moment she's your bride. (As Catherine continues to put her child at ease, Henry makes preparations) : '''KING HENRY: '''Francis, to show our respect, I want you to accompany your little brother to the landing. : '''PRINCE CHARLES: Can Bash come as well? : QUEEN CATHERINE ''(annoyed):'' Charlie...You know that Bash isn't really your brother. He's just your father's son. (Francis and Sebastian both look at each other from across the room and smile faintly) : QUEEN CATHERINE: 'His presence is disrespectful. : '''KING HENRY: '''The girl's parents were enjoying Morocco, so they sent her on alone. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Barely. She was more afraid of meeting her future husband than of pirates. Well, that's to be expected at age seven. She'll get in line. We all do. : '''MARY: '''Perhaps I can go with Francis? I came here, too, when I was a child. Perhaps I can reassure her? : '''KING HENRY: '''It's several hours' journey. : '''MARY: '''Then we'll take food and treats. I don't mind, really. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''On second thought, why don't we greet the girl here? We don't know... the journey might not be safe. : '''KING HENRY: '''They'll stay on the King's road. A dozen well-armed guards will keep any bandits away. ''(With the matter settled, Henry takes off to set up the trip up) : '''KING HENRY ''(to the guards): Prepare a carriage for Mary, Queen of Scotland. 'ACT 1, SCENE 4 — ON THE KING'S ROAD: (A convoy of guards on horseback and carriages carry Mary, Francis and Prince Charles to meet Madeleine. As Mary rests her eyes, Prince Charles plays with a puzzle book across from Francis) : 'PRINCE CHARLES: '''She even smells nice. : '''FRANCIS: '''I know. ''(Francis looks out of the carriage and sees that they've arrived at their destination. He hops off, leaving Mary with Prince Charles, who seems utterly disinterested) : 'PRINCE CHARLES: '''Can I finish my puzzle? ''(Francis peeks back in) : 'FRANCIS: '''We'll come for you once the girl's boat has come ashore. ''(Mary and Francis stand over the shore, looking as about a dozen small boats approach the shoreline) : 'FRANCIS: '''There are too many boats. ''(Francis notices that the larger boat has a huge, white English flag as a banner) : 'FRANCIS: '''That's not a French ship. Those are English. : '''MARY: '''Is that a warship? : '''FRANCIS: '''Yes. ''(Francis, fearing the worst, alerts the guards) : 'FRANCIS: '''Guards! : '''MARY: '''What are they doing here? : '''FRANCIS: '''I don't know. I think it's a hostile landing. : '''MARY: '''But England and France are at peace. Have they come for me? : '''FRANCIS: '''Get Mary out of here.Hide her. ''(The men are now on the shoreline and they have started walking up the hill toward the group. One of the guards prepares a horse for riding) : '''FRANCIS: '''Mary, can you ride? : '''MARY: '''Yes. : '''FRANCIS ''(to the guard): Get my brother out of here, someplace safe. (The French guards mount their bows with arrows directed toward the approaching men) : 'FRANCIS: '''Mary, now. ''(Before Mary and Charles are wisked away, Bash arrives on horseback) : 'BASH: '''No! Wait! Don't shoot! Stand down! : '''FRANCIS: '''There's an English warship. : '''BASH: '''The English come in peace. The French ship took on water it was in distress. The English were nearby and gave rescue. : '''MARY: '''How do you know this? : '''BASH: '''They sent an emissary on ahead to the castle. He's being held. If they're lying, they'll have his head. ''(Bash sighs when they finally put down their weapons. Several minutes later, the group arrive, including the prince's future wife. She takes a few steps forward, but Charles is too shy to meet her) : 'FRANCIS: '''Go and introduce yourself. ''(Prince Charles shakes his head "no" and refuses to step forward. So Mary walks toward her and breaks the ice) : 'MARY: '''Hello, Madeleine. I'm Mary. I know you've had a very long journey, but you're safe now. And you are very welcome here. ''(She extends her hand to Madeleine, who eventually takes it and walks toward the Prince) : '''MARY (quietly whispering): Go on now. (After a moment, Madeleine bows, then Charles does as well. He bends down and picks a small flower, giving it to her and making her smile) Category:Transcripts Category:Season One Category:Season One Transcript 'ACT 1, SCENE 5 — AT THE WELCOMING PARTY:' (After finally introducing himself, Prince Charles and Madeleine play together at a party held at the castle. All around them, people are dancing, chatting and feasting on various types of food.) KING HENRY'' '(to Queen Catherine quietly): We've sent tents, cots and food to the English fighters at the shore. And there's Simon, the English envoy. I've put him up in a guest suite while he's at court, along with the captain of the ship and some of his officers. : 'QUEEN CATHERINE: '''There's plenty of English to go around. Some of England's finest warriors that just happened to be aboard that ship. Aren't you the kind host? : '''KING HENRY: '''Treat them as friends until they prove themselves foes. They'll be gone in a few days, replenished and on their way. ''(King Henry heads off, with Nostradamus sneaking behind Catherine) : 'NOSTRADAMUS: '''I would think the English would be among your favorite guests. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Because they hate Mary? Well, if only their aggression were limited to Scotland. But they want France, too. They want everything... : '''NOSTRADAMUS: '... Thus the alliance with Scotland. The one you tried to destroy by blackmailing a boy into taking Mary's virtue by force. : 'QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Well, if it had worked, Francis might evade the fate you predict. How do I tell my son you see his death? That his union with Mary will be the cause? : '''NOSTRADAMUS: '''Francis doesn't believe in prophecies. He'd ignore it. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''I trust your visions and your counsel. So let us keep our secrets and let them rest in peace with the Scottish boy who carried them out. ''(Meanwhile, Simon approaches Mary from the other side of the room) : 'MARY: '''You're English, Lord Westbrook, but you say that you did not come with the warship? You reside in France? : '''SIMON: '''I have a home in Paris, but I often stay at court. Call me Simon, please. So we can be friendly and frank with one another. Not like the French who simply say what you want to hear. How is your engagement going? : '''MARY: '''Quite well. We're very happy. : '''SIMON: '''Then why haven't you set a date? Charles and Madeleine are only seven, but they'll be wed on her 14th birthday. France's commitment to Scotland is hollow. They're playing both sides. If you were threatened, would they really come - to your defense? : '''MARY: '''I believe that is the very definition of an alliance. But, of course, you knew that. : '''SIMON: '''I know this from one look at you. You're of age. You should be married. : '''MARY: '''Are you proposing, or are you trying to scare me? : '''SIMON: '''Pack your pretty friends and hopes of salvation and go back to Scotland. : '''MARY: '''And exactly how long before England attacks in full force if I do that? I'm not going anywhere. : '''SIMON: '''Didn't the nuns raise a brave girl. Sent to them for your protection, as I recall. How was the porridge at the convent? We thought it needed a little seasoning. A little something to make the flavor of our intentions clear. ''(Mary remembers her last day at the convent, when one of the nuns died right before her eyes) : '''MARY (clearly disgusted): Y- (Just before she is about to verbally attack him, Francis comes up and tries to calm her down before she makes a public spectacle of herself) : FRANCIS: 'Darling, you're missing the game. Antoine's had seven cups of wine. Every time he hiccups or burps, we must have one ourselves. ''(Finally, Francis acknowledges Simon nonchalantly) : 'FRANCIS: '''Simon, right? Back at court? : '''SIMON: '''And very pleased to be here. : '''FRANCIS: '''I have another game in mind for you. ''(Francis drags Mary away from Simon, but not before forcing him to hold his chalice) : 'MARY: '''What are you doing? ''(Francis has Mary pinned to a wall, but she is clearly upset) : 'FRANCIS: '''Don't move. Don't push me away. You're shaking. You can't show them you're scared. : '''MARY: '''He threatened me here at French court. He wanted me to know that they tried to poison me at the convent. : '''FRANCIS: '''He's heard things about my reluctance to marry you. : '''MARY: '''Then they're aware that I don't have your country's protection here. : '''FRANCIS: '''You do. ''(Mary remains unconvinced) : '''FRANCIS (quietly): You do. : MARY: 'There are dozens of English here, hundreds more camped on the coastline. : '''FRANCIS: '''I'm at your side. We'll prove to them our union is strong. : '''MARY: '''But it isn't. : '''FRANCIS: '''Well, they'll think it is before their visit is over. ''(Francis holds out his hand, but Mary doesn't take it. While looking around, she sees that all eyes — including the Queen and Nostradamus — are on her) : 'FRANCIS: '''Can you do this? : '''MARY: '''Absolutely. Can you? ''(He nods and she finally takes his hand, before they head for the dance floor. Meanwhile, a guard comes up to Nostradamus and whispers something unsetting in his ear. Catherine picks up on this and she looks concerned) '''ACT 1, SCENE 6 — BACK TO THE DUNGEONS: (After leaving the festivities, Nostradamus leads the Queen down to the dungeons, where he carefully explains what happened earlier that morning) : NOSTRADAMUS: As is the custom the door of the prisoner scheduled to be executed was marked with an "X. (Catherine holds a handkerchief over her nose to hide the rancid smell, as Nostradamus shows her the door marked with the red X) : QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Yes. Go on, go on. : '''NOSTRADAMUS: In another cell — a second boy, a thief — was being detained and punished. : QUEEN CATHERINE: 'Tortured, you mean. ''(They both walk up to the table on which Colin was chained to earlier, seeing another young boy's body and decapitated head) : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Who is this? : '''NOSTRADAMUS: The boy whose cell was mistakenly marked. (Nostradamus looks down at his feet and chooses his words carefully) : NOSTRADAMUS: It was Colin who was tortured and escaped. : QUEEN CATHERINE: '''They beheaded the wrong boy and let him go? : '''NOSTRADAMUS: I said he escaped... He had help. Someone released him from his bonds. : QUEEN CATHERINE: '''No. Colin knows what we've done. If he tells Mary, she could destroy us. : '''NOSTRADAMUS: Especially if your husband—the King—believes his story. : QUEEN CATHERINE: 'We have to find Colin. Find him and kill him. 'ACT 2: ' 'ACT 2, SCENE 1 — IN MARY'S CHAMBERS:' (After learning Colin has escaped, Catherine is already plotting to make sure the truth would remain buried, but covering her bases just in case. She and the King have gone up to Mary's chambers, where she and her ladies are caught up) : MARY: 'Colin's alive? : '''KING HENRY: '''Alive and escaped, I'm afraid. ''(A look of relief washes over Lola's face) : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''He had help. : '''MARY: '''Who? : '''KING HENRY: '''Perhaps the English? : '''MARY (unable to formulate a coherent sentence): But-t-t the attack... the execution... it all took place before they arrived. : QUEEN CATHERINE: 'They're always here, my dear. Spies and treachery are constant in our world, but you have our protection. The guards are out looking for Colin, and he will be found. ''(Catherine changes the subject) : 'QUEEN CATHERINE: '''There's a picnic this afternoon for Madeleine and Charles. The perimeter will be guarded. : '''MARY: '''Perhaps this is a mixed blessing... And I'll have a chance to speak with Colin once he's found; to learn how deep the plot against my person runs.. ''(to Catherine) You said yourself, Colin was a mere pawn. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''The informants who pointed at the English fled, fearing retribution. : '''KING HENRY ''(curiously) : Have they? : 'QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Mhhmm : '''MARY: '''All I ask of you is that you bring him back alive. I need answers, and you did regret that he was executed so quickly, not knowing my request. ''(Catherine makes it clear that this isn't going to happen) : 'QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Colin is a dangerous fugitive. I can not--we can not possibly guarantee that he-e ''(stumbling with her words) won't attack the guards and be harmed... or killed. : 'KING HENRY: '''We can promise to try. 'ACT 2, SCENE 2 — IN A CORRIDOR:' (After leaving Mary's chambers, the King speaks to the Queen privately) : KING HENRY: 'I heard you were the first to learn of Colin's escape. You were seen last night in the dungeon with Nostradamus. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Yes. I sent out the guards right away. : '''KING HENRY: '... But you didn't tell me. : 'QUEEN CATHERINE: '''I wouldn't want to disturb you in your mistress's bed. : '''KING HENRY: '''Diane's at the country house. So, by all means, keep me informed... Day or night. Because I want to know whatever that boy has to say. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Look at all the guards. As if Colin would ever willingly return. 'ACT 2, SCENE 3 ''— ''IN THE COURTYARD: (Outside of the castle, all of the people at court have ventured out into the beautifully-decorated courtyard, with dozens of children running around and playing games) : '''LOLA (noticing how many guards the King and Queen have positioned around the courtyard): Look at all the guards. As if Colin would ever willingly return... (One of the games entails blindfolding Prince Charles, having a number of girls call his name and have him identify Madeleine from the rest of them) : '''GIRLS: Charles! ... Charles! ... Charles! : MADELEINE ''(very softly)'': Charles .. : '''KENNA (talking over the Children): How is Charles supposed to recognize the voice of his true love if she's so quiet? - Charles. : '''MADELEINE '(louder and less soft): Charles! (The King and Queen pass through the courtyard together, stopping when a beautiful lady catches his eye to plant a kiss on her hand) : WOMAN: '''Your Majesty. : '''KENNA: '''Who's the King talking to? : '''GREER: Anyone he likes, since he has no use for the Queen, and his mistress, Diane, is away. (Henry glances back at Kenna and smiles) : MARY (to Francis): Do you remember this game? : MADELEINE: 'Charles! : '''FRANCIS: '''Yes. And she's getting irritated with him. : '''MADELEINE: '''Charles!! : '''MARY: '''He's not listening. He's distracted by this one and that. : '''FRANCIS: '''She's impatient. Like somebody else I know... You always were. Never finished a game...never sat through a story. : ''(Mary looks back at Francis with a myraid of emotions flooding her face) '''FRANCIS: '''What is it? : '''MARY: '''I wish I could be patient. My situation isn't easy. '''FRANCIS: '''I know that. You must feel misled. '''MARY: '''I feel endangered. The boy who attacked me, Colin; He told Lola he was forced by someone in the castle. '''FRANCIS: '''You mean someone French? : '''MARY: '''Highly placed, with the power to threaten him and order him executed. '''FRANCIS: '''Those orders came from my parents. '''MARY: '''When I spoke to your parents, even your father seemed suspicious. '''FRANCIS: '''And my mother? ''(Francis waits for an answer that never comes) '' : '''FRANCIS ''(very quietly): Are you accusing her of something? : '''MARY: '''No... I don't know. I just want to be sure that Colin is returned alive and your parents said he would be. : '''FRANCIS: '''Then he will be, or they'll make every effort. : '''MARY: '''Can you be sure of that? : '''FRANCIS: '''You have the word of the King and Queen of France. : '''MARY: '''I had their word that we would be married. I'm not sure words mean anything here. ''(Francis angrily storms off, revealing that Simon has been watching them intently from across the courtyard. Meanwhile, Prince Charles remains blindfolded, with many young girls calling out his name) : GIRL 1: '''Charles. : '''GIRL 2: '''Charles. : '''GIRL 3: '''Charles. : '''GIRL 4: Charles. : GIRL 5: 'Charles. : '''GIRL 6: '''Charles. ''(Prince Charles keep spinning around, unable to identify Madeleine's voice from the crowd) : 'MADELEINE: '''Charles! ''(Finally fed up, she rips the blindfold from his face) '''ELSEWHERE IN THE COURT-YARD: (Mary meets with Sebastian privately) : BASH: 'I'm not sure who you fear the English or the French court. : '''MARY: '''The English have threatened me for years, but Colin is the only one who knows who at French court, wants me gone. : '''BASH: '''And you think the word of an accused traitor will matter? : '''MARY: '''If the right people believe him — and I think they might — then yes. : '''BASH: '''All right, I'll go. Best way out of the dungeon is the South keep. Guards will have a head start, but they are not hunters, and they fear the woods. : '''MARY: '''Why? : '''BASH: '''There is much to fear. Dark and dangerous times, Your Grace, but your presence brings light. ''(This makes Mary smile) '''ACT 2, SCENE 4 ''— ''AT THE ENTRANCE TO THE TUNNELS: (After leaving the party held at the courtyard, little Charles hoovers against a stone structure near the castle, whispering to someone lingering in the shadows) : PRINCE CHARLES: 'I know. I didn't tell anyone... Don't worry. ''(Mary goes looking for Charles. After she spots him, so goes to see whom he's speaking to) : 'MARY: '''Charles, Madeleine feels like you're ignoring her. Who are you talking to? : '''PRINCE CHARLES: '''No one. : '''MARY: '''Is that quite so? : '''PRINCE CHARLES: '''All right, I was talking to my friend, But she wants me to play with her, too. She gets jealous. She says that when I'm older, I won't even remember her. ''(Mary starts walking toward the entrance) : 'PRINCE CHARLES: '''Don't go in there. She decides when you see her. : '''MARY: '''Well, that doesn't sound very friendly... : '''PRINCE CHARLES: '''But she knows things. Because she goes where she wants, and she sees everything, and she knows people's secrets. ''(Suddenly, it strikes Mary that this girl might be the same one who warned her of the rape plot) : 'MARY: '''This friend, who likes to hide... I think she visited me once. : '''PRINCE CHARLES: '''You're lucky, then. She doesn't like people. Most of the time, she doesn't really speak, but I bribe her with things she likes, or play guessing games with her.. to learn things. : '''MARY: '''This friend does she have a name? : '''PRINCE CHARLES: '''Clarissa, but don't say I told you. ''(Mary turns again to enter the tunnels, this time venturing inside) : 'PRINCE CHARLES: '''Please don't go in there. : '''MARY: '''Clarissa? ''(Once inside the enterance, Clarissa is nowhere to be found, but Mary finds a small round stone laying on the ground. She picks it up and goes back outside, seeing that no one is around her any longer, including Charles) '''ACT 2, SCENE 5 ''— ''IN MARY'S CHAMBERs: (When arriving back into her room following the party, Mary finds a girl wearing one of her dresses) : MARY: 'I'm-I'm sorry... I don't know you. ''(The girl's face turns white) : 'MARY: '''Is that my dress? : '''GIRL: '''Your Grace, forgive me...It's so beautiful. The tailor gave it to me to return, and I-I thought.. I should never... ''(Suddenly the girl starts clutching at her arms) : '''GIRL: '''My skin is on fire. My skin is on fire! : '''MARY: Is something wrong? : GIRL: 'No! Stay back! It's poisoned. My skin is burning. It's burning! ''(She falls to the ground, which sends Mary on a desperate mission for help) : '''MARY (screaming and running down the corridors): Guards, someone, help me! Somebody help me, please! Guards! 'ACT 3:' 'ACT 3, SCENE 1 —'' BACK IN THE CHAMBERS: (Returning with Francis and several men, Mary sees that the girl is no longer there in her chambers) : '''MARY: '''She was right there on the floor. She was dying. Where-where.. could she have gone? : '''FRANCIS: '''They took the evidence... Whoever did this failed in their attempt on you. (Francis tries to comfort her by holding her hand) : '''FRANCIS ''(to one of the guards): Go! Now! An assassin with a dying girl could not have gone far. : '''FRANCIS: '''Go! Go! ''(All of them take off after the girl, leaving Mary and Francis alone) : MARY'' '(hysterically): She was right there! How could anyone have escaped with her? (Suddenly, an idea dawns on Mary) : 'MARY: '''The passageway... ''(She takes off toward it, with Francis following her behind closely) : 'MARY: '''I don't know how far it goes, or where, but... ''(Mary opens up a small door and they look into the darkness) : 'MARY: '''Could they have gone through here? : '''FRANCIS: '''Shh... ''(He pauses for a moment, listening for voices or footprints) : 'FRANCIS: '''No... No, they'd echo. We'd hear them. These passages are all stone, nothing in them... but I didn't know one connected to this room. : '''MARY: '''You know about them? : '''FRANCIS: '''This castle's been built over centuries. The passageways...they connect the older parts to the new. They're mostly sealed up now, dead-ends. I'll have the guards check them anyway. Where were your guards when you came in? : '''MARY: '''Well, they-they... They weren't here. I-I saw the servant, and I-I thought it was safe. : '''FRANCIS: '''They'll be dealt with, but in the mean-time, that English envoy needs to be detained and questioned. : '''MARY: '''Do that... ''(Francis has already taken off) : 'MARY: '''By all means. 'ACT 3, SCENE 2'' —'' IN THE THRONE ROOM: (Kenna, one of Mary's ladies, stands by the windowsill alone, until the King approaches her) : KENNA: 'Your Grace. : '''KING HENRY: '''Had enough sun... ''(Kenna touches her hand to her face) : 'KING HENRY: '''or are you blushing? : '''KENNA: '''Both. : '''KING HENRY: '''I wondered when I might find a moment alone with you again, as I very much enjoyed our last. Then I decided a public chat might be the best way to protect your reputation. : '''KENNA: '''Hmmm. I didn't know... I, um ...I'd wondered if... ''(She trails off) : 'KING HENRY: '''If it meant anything to me? ''(whispering) ''I can't stop thinking about you. I wish we hadn't stopped, but, but I understand why. : '''KENNA: '''A maiden's virtue is everything. : '''KING HENRY: '''I want a woman, not a maiden. As King, I've learned to be very clear about when to state my terms. Enjoy the festivities. 'ACT 3, SCENE 3'' —'' IN A CORRIDOR: (The King and Francis discuss what just happened in Mary's chambers alone in a corridor) : FRANCIS: '''The English can't do this, not under the laws of diplomacy, not under French law, not in our home. : '''KING HENRY: '''You can't prove they did anything until the servant's body is found. : '''FRANCIS: '''Corner the English envoy, torture him if needs be... He's had no problem torturing Mary. : '''KING HENRY: '''Simon's having a glass of Sherry with my advisor. He's well aware of the consequences if we can prove he's behind this. : '''FRANCIS: '''You're not gonna do anything, are you? : '''KING HENRY: '''I didn't say that. : '''FRANCIS: '''You're just going to keep her here, like some acquisition, a weapon you might never use. : '''KING HENRY: '''Alliances are weapons. : '''FRANCIS: '''Her life is at risk over an alliance we may never honor. End it. Let her go. : '''KING HENRY: '''Her life is always at risk. She first came to us when she was six because the English wanted to kill her. : '''FRANCIS: '''She's no safer here than anywhere else. : '''KING HENRY: '''Exactly. Where do you think she's going to go, back to Scotland? Her mother doesn't want her back, not without a King for a husband. She's here doing her job, and her job is waiting for me to decide when you should marry her. (Francis fully plans on arguing further, but Henry has had enough) : 'FRANCIS: '''She... : '''KING HENRY: '''She is not going anywhere. : '''FRANCIS: '''She's not just an alliance; She's a girl, under your care, but that's of no matter to you, is it? : '''KING HENRY: '''I'm intrigued by how much she matters to you. All this worry for a girl you claim you don't want to marry. ''(With Francis now speechless, the King makes his exit) 'ACT 3, SCENE 4 —'' IN THE WOODS: (Alone with his horse in the woods, Sebastian stops at a small bush and sees something on one of the leaves. Putting it between his fingers, he determines it's blood. After walking several additional yards, he sees more blood on the ground. Bending down to inspect it, drops of blood fall to his face. Looking up, he sees a figure hung by the neck on a tree) 'ACT 4:' 'ACT 4, SCENE 1 — IN A CASTLE CORRIDOR:' (Mary and her ladies have gathered to await news on the girl and on Colin's recovery. Francis joins them and pulls Mary aside) : FRANCIS: 'The English Envoy has been questioned. He had an alibi for everything. : '''MARY: '''I'm not surprised. '''FRANCIS: '''I hope you know I take your position seriously and I want to help... As best I can. As I suspect my brother is already doing. I saw you talking. He's gone after Colin, hasn't he? : '''MARY: '''Yes. Are you angry? : '''FRANCIS: '''No. No. You need more than a show of our support, but it's-it's near dark. He should be back by now. You must have given him some lead. '''MARY: '''He was following a trail from the South keep. That's all I know. ''(Francis turns to leave in search of Sebastian, but Mary has something else to say first. She grabs his hand) : 'MARY: '''Thank you. ''(Seeing Francis has left, Mary's ladies report back to her) : '''AYLEE: '''We've talked to the last of the servants, and the guards. : '''LOLA: No one posted outside any of our doors or in that corridor saw someone leave your room with a body or a dying girl. : KENNA: And they would have. : MARY: 'They must have used the passageway. 'ACT 4, SCENE 2 — IN THE PASSAGES: (Mary returns to the passageways by herself, hoping Clarissa will be open to talking with her) : MARY: 'Clarissa? ''(Mary hears nothing but the echo of water dropplets hitting the ground and her own voice) : 'MARY: '''We can play if you want., but I need your help. ''(Mary lays her candle down and pulls out several marbles, which she puts on the floor) : 'MARY: '''If you can hear me, come and find me. ''(She gets up and walks back to her room, but she stops dead in her tracks when she hears a noise behind her) : 'MARY: '''Does this mean you'll speak to me? ''(She returns back to the site with the marbles) : 'MARY: '''I have a guessing game for you. I'm going to guess something, and if I guess right, you roll the marble back to me. If I guess wrong, you keep it... it's yours. ''(She picks up one of the marbles) : 'MARY: '''I think you know who's trying to hurt me. ''(After tossing the marble and Clarissa not returning it, she asks another question) : 'MARY: '''Who is it? Is it the English? Is it Queen Catherine? No, I'm-I'm sorry, I'll ask one at a time. ''(Clarissa shoots several marbles at Mary : 'MARY: '''Is it the English? ''(When she doesn't answer, Mary goes off after her) : 'MARY: '''Clarissa? Clarissa? ''(Clarissa is gone once Mary arrives, but she left behind a golden key and some crushed mineral, which Mary picks up) '''ACT 4, SCENE 3 — IN THE WOODS: (In the woods, Bash has cut down Colin's corpse. He scurries when he hears someone approaching on horseback, hiding in the bushes until he sees Francis is the approaching stranger) '' : '''FRANCIS: '''No, Bash. Why were you hiding? : '''BASH' (whispering): How did you find me? : FRANCIS: 'You're the one who taught me how to find snapped twigs and imprints in the soil. ''(Francis looks down and sees the body) : 'FRANCIS: '''Is that Colin? : '''BASH: '''Yes, it is. Let's get him out of here. He didn't deserve to die like this, and Mary will want to send her subject home for a proper burial. : '''FRANCIS: '''How did he die? : '''BASH: '''Guess the guards got to him before we did. ''(Bash starts dragging his body by the hands, when Francis noices the rope tied arounf his feet. He puts his foot against the rope and prevents Bash from moving him any farther) : 'FRANCIS: '''Our guards hang men by their necks, not their feet. ''(Francis bends down and gets a better look) : 'FRANCIS: '''His throat's been slit. There's blood running up his face. He was bled out. : '''BASH: '''Well, you'll find that the guards play by their own rules, little brother. Now, help me with him. ''(They start to move him together when a figure appears behind them) : 'FRANCIS: '''What was that? Are those the guards? ''(Bash looks frightened) : 'FRANCIS: '''You've nothing to fear. They're under our command. : '''BASH: '''Those aren't guards. ''(He and Francis both get up on their feet and look around intently) : '''BASH (to the figures): We take what's ours, not yours. : FRANCIS: 'They're coming closer. : '''BASH: '''Even dead men answer to the King. ''(Francis pulls out his sword and commands Bash to do the same) : 'FRANCIS: '''Draw your sword! ''(Instead, Bash pulls out a small knife and uses it to cut his own hand) : 'FRANCIS: '''What are you doing? ''(Bash lets drops of blood fall to the ground around him) : 'BASH: '''Lumenick dushkadar. Et spragon, faraha. Ay raynam doluchtaii! ''(The noises from the figures sound more and more distant) '' : '''BASH: '''They're leaving. Let's get out of here. : '''FRANCIS: '''How can you be so sure? What did you say?! ''(Bash doesn't have the time to argue, He picks up Colin's body once again and starts to put it on his horse) : 'BASH: '''Francis, now! ''(Francis puts his sword up and does as Bash says. They load his body and take back off toward the castle) '''ACT 5: 'ACT 5, SCENE 1 — BACK AT THE CASTLE:' (After taking the key Clarissa left her, Mary goes off in search of the door it opens, but before she can test the key in the Queen's door, she is interrupted by a servant) : GUARD: '''Your Grace? Are you here to see Queen Catherine? ''(Acting cool, she indicates to him that she's dropping a note off) '' : '''MARY: '''A private thank you. She'll see it when she returns. ''(The guard bows and leaves. Mary bends down and pretends to push the note under the door, but while she's down there, she finally tries the key, seeing that it doesn't work. She then leaves and tries another door, seeing that it DOES work. After turning the lock and opening the door, finding Simon in bed with the woman who was in her chambers earlier that day) '' : '''MARY (to Simon): Of course. It's you. (The girl pulls the covers up over her chest) : MARY: '''But you were poisoned. '''SIMON (to the girl): There you go, my dear. (Simon tosses her a robe and she bolts out of the room) '' : '''SIMON: '''Her carriage back to Orleans was delayed. My hope was to keep her out of sight. '''MARY: '''So you admit it.... That you staged her poisoning to terrorize me. ''(Simon doesn't say no) : MARY: 'Why would you do such a thing? To show me what you're capable of? You showed me that at the convent. England shows me that every time you attack our borders. '''SIMON: '''You need to fear us here, at French court, because your being here angers us very much. : '''MARY: '''You threaten me, but it is the English who are afraid. There are rumors that your Queen is ill.. And my cousin Elizabeth is the next in line for the throne, but many say she's illegitimate... bastard born. : '''SIMON: '''And say the next rightful heir to the English throne is you. : '''MARY: '''But what if I don't want it? What if all I want is for England to leave Scotland in peace? : '''SIMON: '''Show us you're not a threat. That you are not here to wed the next King of France for his armies. '''MARY: '''Armies I need against you! Because England won't stop. '''SIMON: '''We need to crush Scotland so we're certain it won't rise against us. : ''(Mary realizes that her pro-Elizabeth sentiment was futile) '''MARY: '''You'll never leave me in peace. '''SIMON: '''Someone has to make the first move. Someone has to instill trust. Leave France, abandon the alliance. '''MARY: '''And trust you? : '''SIMON: '''You think you can trust the French? You have powerful enemies here, and you know it, or you'd be screaming right now for the guards. Where were yours, by the way, when we went into your room? : '''MARY (to herself): She said yes to both. (to Simon) ''You have Catherine's support in this. '''SIMON: '''Wouldn't that make life for me, and the loss of yours, so much easier? 'ACT 5, SCENE 2 — AT A FEAST: (Downstairs, a group of people are feasting. Kenna sits at the table, while Henry lurks in the doorway, watching her every move) : '''KENNA: '''I have thought about your offer. KING HENRY: I've thought about you accepting it.' '''KENNA: '''Do you see that man over there, the one who can't take his eyes off me? ''(Henry turns and looks) : KING HENRY: I believe that's Robert, the viscount of Lorraine. KENNA: '''Well, I need to be spending my time with him or any other available noble. Men that I might marry, who need to know I'm a virgin, so there's no question whether or not our child is their heir. Men to whom my virtue matters... Sorry. '''KING HENRY: I understand your position completely. 'ACT 5, SCENE 3 — IN THE STABLES:' (After returning from the woods with Colin's body, Francis remains curious about the events leading up to them leaving the woods) : FRANCIS: '''I know you don't want to talk about it, but that language that you spoke..... : '''BASH (stopping him): I told you it's nothing, it's just an old dialect. FRANCIS: 'It's pagan or druid. Call it what you want, but it's heresy. It sounded very much like a prayer that you knew well. What were you saying? ''(Bash makes it clear that the topic is still not up for discussion) : 'FRANCIS: '''I remember some of the words. Would you rather that I went to a scholar, to Nostradamus? ''(Finally, he gives in) : '''BASH: ''"Deep the roots, dark the night, red the blood I will pay" ... It's nonsense, but the Vagrants in the woods believe it. '''FRANCIS: '''Vagrantsis that what those were? And, Colin? Was his death part of this blood oath? : '''BASH: '''I found him hanging. They used him as a sacrifice. Now you know why the woods aren't safe. '''FRANCIS: '''You went into them for Mary. '''BASH: '''She's your fiance.. I felt duty-bound to help her. '''FRANCIS: '''Bash, we're brothers. We could always trust each other regardless of our station. Let that be the last lie you tell me. 'ACT 5, SCENE 4 — IN MARY'S CHAMBERS: (Finally, Francis debriefs Mary on the state of the search) : '''MARY: If Colin is dead, then it's over. I have no proof against my enemy. I came here to marry you; a marriage that would protect both me and my country. And it scares the English. They fear your country's power. : FRANCIS: '''They'll fear it when I'm King, I promise you. : '''MARY: And I would wait.... For our marriage, for the chance of your country's support, If I had some faith that I could survive your mother. (Francis seems insulted at the suggestion that his mother is involved) : FRANCIS: '''No... : '''MARY (interrupting him): I can't prove it. I have no one who will speak openly, no evidence that you can hold in your hand. I have nothing but confirmation from an enemy...and someone else, a girl, who I believe more than anyone. : FRANCIS: '''My mother wouldn't harm you. She has no cause to. She knows that I won't wed you unless it's right for France. : '''MARY: I can't make sense of it either... but she did it. She was behind it all, I am sure of it. She terrorized me... and it worked. If your conscience, your politics, won't allow you to marry me, then the English feel that they have a clean shot at me with the Queen of France as their weapon. I can't stay here. Even my mother will understand because I can't bring home any armies—and I can't wed any Kings—if I'm dead. 'ACT 6:' 'ACT 6, SCENE 1' — IN KENNA'S CHAMBERS: (Whilst preparing herself to go to sleep, Kenna hears a knock at her door. It's King Henry and he has come to make an introduction) : KING HENRY: 'Kenna, you remember Robert, the viscount of Lorraine? : '''KENNA: '''Yes? : '''KING HENRY: '''Robert, will you take Lady Kenna as your bride, no questions asked, because it's a union blessed by your King? : '''ROBERT: '''As you wish, Your Majesty. '''KING HENRY: '''Thanks, Robert. That will be all. ''(Robert smiles slyly and makes his exit) : 'KING HENRY: '''You needn't worry. Being in the King's favor expands your prospects. It doesn't limit them. Think about that, too. ''(Henry plants a passionate kiss on Kenna) : 'KING HENRY: '''Think about that too. 'ACT 6, SCENE 2 — IN THE THRONE ROOM: (Francis stands alone in the throne room, looking at the spot in which he'll one day sit as King, when Catherine arrives) : FRANCIS: 'I hope to be a good King someday, which is why I will never put anything—any love—ahead of the love for my country. Why do you doubt that? : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''What makes you think I do? : '''FRANCIS: '''You put a boy to death—two boys—one with the sweep of a paintbrush, a red "X" carelessly applied... a life over... another boy slain in the woods. '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Mistakes were made. We tried to bring Colin back even though he was a traitor. '''FRANCIS: '''If he's a traitor, then what are you? Who are you loyal to? : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''My family, France, you—as they are one and the same. '''FRANCIS: '''Because you can't trust father and he can't divorce you. I mean, you must wonder what he'd do to you if he could, so you put all your hopes, your survival on the favor of the next King—me but, mother... You must understand that my, my marriage to Mary, to anyone won't change my loyalty to you. '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Is the pull so strong? : '''FRANCIS: '''Yes. Yes, it is. But it doesn't matter.... Mary came here in good faith, and now... : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Well, now what? Is she leaving? : '''FRANCIS: '''It was you. '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''No. '''FRANCIS: '''You need to stop this. If anything happens to Mary--anything --I will suspect you and I won't need proof. And you will lose me. ''(Francis leaves in a hurry. Catherine grabs him by the arm to stop him, but she's unsucessful) '''ACT 6, SCENE 3 — IN CATHERINE'S CHAMBERS: : QUEEN CATHERINE: 'I'll ready myself for bed tonight. : '''SERVANT: '''Yes, Your Majesty. ''(All of the servants leave, but one guard. After the room is clear, she starts stripping her body of the jewelery and asking him questions) : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Where did you find him? : '''GUARD: Colin? He'd gone into the blood wood... stupid scot. : QUEEN CATHERINE: '''How convenient for you. : '''GUARD: Made him easy to catch and string up. : QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Like the heretics do in the woods? : '''GUARD: Feet first, just the same. (As Catherine strips her clothing off, the guard excuses himself, but when she pulls back the covers on her bed, she sees a huge red x painted onto her sheets) 'ACT 6, SCENE 4 — IN THE DUNGEONS:' (Nostradamus is washing the red x off the door in the dungeons, talking to someone off-screen) NOSTRADAMUS: I see you're doing art now. Aren't you clever? Tricking the guards into killing one boy while you release another. Were you trying to help Mary, point her to her enemies like some avenging Angel? You're no Angel. If people knew what you really were... 'ACT 6, SCENE 5 — OUTSIDE THE CASTLE:' : FRANCIS: 'I believe you. And I'm sorry for all that you've been through. I believe that your life is safe here At least from my mother. : '''MARY: '''How? : '''FRANCIS: '''You'll just have to trust me, and I'll have to trust her love for me. : '''MARY: '''You told her? : '''FRANCIS: '''I raised my suspicions, not yours. : '''MARY: '''Even if putting your mother on notice was enough, I have more enemies than you can count. : '''FRANCIS: '''Isn't that why you came here...for an ally? : '''MARY: '''And you made it very clear you weren't one for me. : '''FRANCIS: '''I was wrong. : '''MARY: '''But your duty is to France. : '''FRANCIS: '''I'm not talking about our nations. I'm saying that I will be at your side against foes seen and unseen, as a friend. : '''MARY: '''As a friend? Is that what we are now? : '''FRANCIS: '''Well, it's a good place to start if there's to be any real chance between us. : '''MARY: '''Yes, it is a good place to start. : '''FRANCIS: '''Then don't give up, don't run. Stay. ''(Francis extends his hand and she takes it) '''END CREDITS See Also